The Wolfsbane of Bayville
by batman100
Summary: Scott and Jean investigate a werewolf case in the honored tradition of the Sherlock Holmes novel. An exciting, suspenseful, and funny parody. This is Part One. Parts Two and Three are TBD (to be developed) Also a large Jott


**The Wolfsbane of Bayville: Part One**

**Bayville, New York, 2013**

"Keep away from me! She's-a—a maniac! I-I must warn the Professor! A-a-a monstrous werewolf!" Principal Kelly screamed as he ran wildly through the Bayville forest until…

"GRRAOOWR!" A horrific roar echoed through the night sky as Kelly managed to flee…but with one missing foot.

**Somewhere in New York City…**

"Help! Mutant burglars! They've stolen my china!" A low pedestrian screamed as two familiar looking characters approached him.

"For goodness sakes, man, get a hold of yourself!" Scott shouted, dressed in a suit similar to Watson from Sherlock Holmes. (Ironic, eh?)

"Now come now, Summers, the man here just had a delusional state. Please excuse my associate and calmly tell us what the matter of importance is?" Jean asked in a realistic British accent

"Two-two men entered my mansion. One was-was some big-big snowball guy. And-and the sec-second one was-was a-a-a b-b-big g-gi-giant t-t-toad" The victim stuttered before making a high pitched wheeze and collapsing on the curb

"Most peculiar, Summers. The witness had traces of slime, which can only be traced to the Amazonian forests of South America. Hmmm, it seems like a trace of…Toad" Jean deducted, wearing the unique coat, suit and hat similar to Sherlock Holmes (Who'd think the X-Men would impersonate Sherlock Holmes? But seriously, it's all good clean fun)

"You think this is the work of our old colleagues Dukes and Todd, Grey?" Summers asked amusingly, placing the tray of slime into an evidence bag.

"Indubitably, Summers. Indubitably" Jean replied, before lighting her pipe "The game's afoot!" And both entered the scene of the crime, evading the investigative officers

"Hold it, wait a damn minute! Who the hell are you two? You just cant waltz in here like it's a national amusement park!" The commissioner ranted before Jean gently shoved him out of the way as the two came across a most gruesome exhibit

"What in God's name happened here?" Scott asked, quite aghast as coroners examined an amputated-and very bloodied- leg, almost like something or someone has bitten it

"About an hour ago, some wacko was dropped off here, raving about some crazed cougar that mauled him and ripped off his leg. We tried to get him to calm down, but he didn't comply…so we threw the loony into the Bellevue hospital. Pretty damn weird, eh?" The chief examiner asked as Scott's eyes narrowed on the loose leg. Jean edged for it, and gently picked it up and examined the marks.

"This was not the work of a single weapon nor mechanical device" Scott stated, his tone serious…and cautious

"What, you kidding? The guy's completely nuts: It must've, you know, slipped off, or-or got stuck in a wood chipper. Or something!" The examiner debated before Jean held her hand, signaling him for silence, allowing Scott to continue

"These leg marks here, indicate the teething points of not a common thing or object, but by a rare form of nature called…*Lycanthropy*" Scott stated, as the cops started to get what Scott was saying

"What, uh, what are we looking at, Mr. Summers?" The commissioner asked as Jean leaned by him and whispered the foreboding answer into his ear

"*Werewolf*" Jean rasped, in a warning tone. The coroner started to acknowledge that this was by no chance, a minor heinous crime. Scott placed the evidence in the medical kit briefcase as Jean closed it and placed the combination lock

"This doesn't add up. We have a burglary here, then the leg incident, now you're saying we have a raving psycho who can instantaneously transform into a wild, deranged immoral savage at will?" The examiner asked. Jean and Scott nodded

The commissioner took a deep inhale before saying "We got to warn the citizens. I mean now. We have a werewolf prowling Bayville, with massive inhuman strength, unstoppable energy and brutal enough to feast on any damned citizen it gets its claws on! Summers, you and Grey must help us bring this wretched monstrosity down and so help me, bring it to the heathen place from whence it crawled out of!" He screamed before calming, as the officers and medical staff looked like he, too, was losing his mind.

"Er…Translation, please? Overacting's not **always** the best solution for a crime scene here" Jean piped up

"Right. Sorry, I kind of got a little overexcited. What I **mean** is: Can you two find this madman, who or **what** it is, and stop it?" The commissioner proposed. Scott and Jean nodded. "So be it. You two have less than five months to catch this thing. Dismissed"

"I thought the crime scene was over!" The coroner protested as Scott and Jean exited before Scott turned and faced him straight in the eye

"Make **no** mistake, the crime scene is not over…It's just beginning" Scott warned grimly as he and Jean exited, beginning the hunt. But the **real** question is: **Who** would do something like this? And most importantly: Who **else** do Scott and Jean know about werewolves? Find out in Part Two


End file.
